Twisted Fate
by Evil Detective
Summary: PGSM Rei/Minako Hino Rei has to face the weirdest twist ever happened in her life, because of her friend claimed to be her future daughter with Minako and a newest sailor senshi... The senshi of death and destruction? REALLY crack.


**Twisted Fate**

**

* * *

  
**

A/n: Today is my birthday so I've decided to post... Something I've always want to post. Hmmm... ReixMinako has become my little obsession lately (other than Saturn/Pluto...) Dunno. Its written to escape from writing Mai HiMe, heh, and 'sides, its loads of fun. :P

Disclaimer: I don't own PGSM's characters... and Miya-sama... Wei! Himemiya Chikane... I own Saturn, but based on her, though... Oh, happy birthday to me! XD

Oh, and its unbeta-ed. Feel free to PM me if there's mistakes (I'm suck a tenses, but... Maybe its because of the time...)

And slight warning for anyone who liked the shittenou...

* * *

**Chapter 1: I'm your daughter**

**By: Evil Detective  
**

"I'm your daughter."

Hino Rei stared at her best friend's frame, which stood in a very soldier like pose.

Her friend was certainly not a big fan of soldier, much less a war.

And definitely not a big fan of Sailor Senshi, although she did send her a whole cupboard full of Sailor V's merchandise for her birthday party, claiming Rei to be a sailor V fan, and even had threatened her to not let it dusted even just a bit.

Rei grimaced at the thought of Aino Minako found her friend's present, the cupboard. And she shivered at the teasing that may come from the pop idol.

'_But why she did this? Why did she tell me all of this… her being of a Sailor Senshi… could it be because she had known it before? And seriously… Our daughter? Who is she kidding, hon?'_

"You may think that it's weird…"

'…… _Of course she is. Who wouldn't think that I'm weird right now, since just a moment ago, I claimed to be her daughter?'_

Himemiya Reina laughed sardonically. Back then on the future, a laughing Sailor Saturn could be a very scary signal that the world is coming into an end.

Who knows that the famous girl at school was also a Sailor Senshi like her? Certainly not Rei.

"But that's true! Well you're meant to be with each other in the future, ya' know! I was just trying to help!"

Rei just stared at the black haired girl's unusual serious face, before she laughed once more.

"Me and Minako. Who are you kidding? Me?" Rei replied, completely oblivious at the senshi of Darkness's hurtful looks.

'_I don't believe it that Rei-mama laughed as if it's not a … big matter… Why? Didn't this Mars Rei care about the future? About me? And more importantly… Does she even care about Minako-mama's feelings?'_

At this point, the Soldier of Death's face fell.

'_I… am the senshi of Death and Destruction, so no wonders everyone hate me… for being such a burden… But… Even without Her Majesty Neo Queen Serenity's orders for me to do some senshi business… I always wanted to go to the past, where I thought everything was better, but…' _Reina sighed._ 'I guess everything is just the same-- I mean, was the same, is the same and will ALWAYS be the same. That sucks.'_

Gradually, Rei's laughter stopped into a halt, when she realized her friend's aura, since it's filled with sadness. She immediately gulped. The self-proclaimed Sailor Saturn has shadow covered her face, making her looks… creepy.

'_Maybe she really is a senshi…'_ Rei thought, as a smile lit up her face.

'_But why didn't Minako told me about this? Maybe… because she doesn't know about Sailor Saturn's whereabouts? Wait. Does that mean that I know this faster than her? That's… so cool. But… Is she really a senshi?'_

Rei blinked for a while, before sensing dark aura around the world's famous musician.

She grimaced a bit.

'_I… Is this her power? She told me earlier that she's the senshi of darkness, but… Well. I'm glad if she's in my side--I mean our side. With Minako being so hard to be stalked…Err to be found, maybe Saturn could be some help… Well, after all, all senshi's powers equally the same, right?'_

At this point, Rei obviously has no idea how much power the dark haired girl has.

Or the fact that Saturn's power is only second to the princess, making her to be the strongest senshi. But, some say that she's stronger than her, since she could manipulate death.

"Hey, cheer up! Seriously, Reina-chan. Please don't joke about something like that, but… I believed that you're a senshi."

'_Just a senshi? If only you know, Rei-mama…'_

Reina laughed at the prospect of her becoming 'just a senshi'.

"Whatever. But I really wanted to inform you something, and as the saying goes, believe it or not."

Rei smirked. "Go on."

"I'm your daughter from the future Crystal Tokyo, the soldier of Darkness, the one who hold the power of Awakening, Birth, Death and Destruction, most people call me Death, others call me the Princess of Darkness, or the senshi of Silence and Solitude, but I claimed my self to be the leader of the outer senshi, the Fearsome Sailor Saturn!"

Reina shouted in one breath, before she broke into coughing fits.

'_Man, I don't think I'm gonna call myself as the senshi of silence after this.'_

Rei's jaw immediately dropped as she stared at the smirking world's renowned pianist and close friend.

'_She's kidding… isn't she? The senshi of Death… her… could it be that because she knew Minako's… special condition?'_

* * *

"Minako," A male voice could be heard, and the famous pop idol turned her head into a fluffy white cat.

"Yes, Artemis?" She replied, gazing at the abnormally grey clouds.

"It's nothing. It's just… I don't think the weather forecaster said something about rain."

"Me too. That's kinda weird, hmm?"

'_Just like that day… When Princess Serenity decided to destroy the world.'_ Artemis mused quietly.

'_But, hold on a moment. After Princess Serenity destroy the world because of Endymion's death, how on the earth the world become normal like now? Who restored the world? The senshi of time?'_ Artemis thought seriously and Minako began to question her advisor's expression.

"Artemis?"

Artemis looked up at a concerned Senshi of love and beauty.

"Umm… Just wondering who restored the world after the destruction caused by the Princess."

Minako frowned.

"You're right. Maybe the senshi of time?"

"As powerful as she was, there's no way to restore the whole world by herself, even Princess Serenity came to her death as she destroy both the moon and the earth."

Minako progressed the information carefully.

"But back then, there's a senshi who hasn't been awakened… right?"

Artemis's closed her eyes.

"Yes. The ninth senshi, the fearsome Saturn."

"Fearsome?"

Artemis nodded.

"Saturn was feared of her awakened by all of the outer senshi, even Her Majesty Queen Serenity was so worried about her awakening… I dunno, she hold an awesome power, but I haven't met her."

Minako smirked.

"I don't know, but… I get this feeling that… we'll meet her. Soon…"

* * *

"You're joking."

"I'm not." The other girl countered, munching at her sandwich.

"You are." Rei stated, eyeing the cheese sandwich she get from the dark-haired girl.

"I'm not because I don't know how to crack a joke." The girl stared simply, before covering her sandwich with bologna sauce.

"If you say so." Rei grimaced at the sight of her friend's sandwiches, but then she continued on munching at her own sandwich.

Reina rolled her eyes. "You know, I was kinda happy that Her Majesty asked me to travel back to the past to do super secret senshi business."

Rei's ear perked up. _'Senshi business?'_

She glanced at the girl behind her. "Senshi business?"

The self-proclaimed fearsome senshi replied with a nod.

"Yeah, since the future is sucks. I mean--will be sucks. Gosh, I hate tenses."

Rei's eyebrow rose at this information.

"Why?"

"Why what? Tenses or the future?"

"The future."

"You know, at the ball, since I hide my identity as Sailor Saturn, Minako-mama once dressed me up as an absolutely cute little girl on a pink fluffy dress, with my hair tied with a stupid big red ribbon… Well, everything WAS her idea after all…"

Rei immediately found the idea of the senshi of death and destruction in a pink fluffy dress to be very amusing.

"Har har, laugh if you like, but I really hate Shittenou 'cos they're stupid."

* * *

_Reina blinked, before she looked down at her own dress._

_She grimaced as she looked on the mirror._

_What she saw was that the fearsome Sailor Saturn being dressed up likes a child. Sure, she's still a child, but… PINK? Certainly not her color._

_Mars Rei, sensing her daughter uneasiness only gave her an assuring smile._

"_Don't worry, Reina. I'll buy you another purple dragon fluffy plush toy." She tried to make her daughter stop grimacing._

_And it works wonderfully._

"_Really, Rei-mama?"_

_Rei nodded, with a smile on her face._

"_Sure, Reina-dear. We'll both go shopping later." She then picked up the five years old girl._

"_Yay!" The secret Senshi of Destruction yelled happily as she raised her arms to hug the Senshi of Fire._

"_Oh, my. What a commotion." Venus Minako replied, with a smirk on her pretty face. She wore a bright yellowish off-shoulder gown, and had a leather purse on her right hand._

"_Minako-momma!!" The dark haired girl yelled enthusiastically, lifting up her arms as if she wanted to be lifted by her blonde mother._

_Rei immediately gave her wife a quick peck on the senshi of love's cheek. Minako pouted before taking Reina off from the fiery senshi's arms._

_Minako smiled down at her only daughter, giving the overly enthusiastic toddler a kiss on her forehead._

"_Minako-momma! Rei-mama said that she'll buy me another plush toy. Can we go shopping together later?" Reina asked, giving her mom her best puppy dog looks she had learnt from her._

_Minako laughed. "Of course Reina-dear. Just behave well on the party."_

_At this very thought, the supposed to be senshi of darkness grimaced inwardly._

'_Behave well, of course… NO destruction.'_

_Reina than jumped down from Minako's embrace, knowing oh too well what her mommies are going to do next._

_Minako then turned to her wife, giving her a suggestive flirty wink._

_Rei smirked then pinned the self-proclaimed Goddess of love and kissed her senseless._

_Reina just rolled her eyes at her mommies' behavior._

_She then coughed to make them stop whatever they're going to do before things became too heated._

_Mars Rei growled and she was clearly still aroused. _

_Venus Minako giggled, but still flushed from her lover's aggressiveness._

_Reina sighed then she put on her innocent façade._

_A while later…_

_Reina watched people eats, dances, chats and drinks in boredom._

'_How boring…' But when she caught a glimpse of Zoicite, a Shittenou, she narrowed her eyes._

'_Shittenou… stupid generals…'_

_When Kunzite happily greets her, she really behaved well to not puke._

'_Deep breath. NO need for the world's destruction…'_

_Reina gave him a half-hearted smile._

"_Ah. General Kunzite, how nice."_

"_Eh? So you're only greeting him? No fair." Nephrite faked a pout._

_Reina almost sweat dropped._

"_Umm… Hi, General Kunzite, General Nephrite, General Zoicite and General Jadeite." She replied, in one breath._

"_Anyway, you know what, Kiddo?" Kunzite said, with a smug smile on his face._

_At this point, Reina is so wanted to shut his mouth up forever for calling her 'Kiddo'._

"_What?"_

"_We just made a joke about Saturn's reason for not coming into every ball, but don't tell her, 'cos she'll kill us for sure!" Jadeite said cheerfully, unaware of the twitching eyebrow Reina had._

'_Don't TELL Saturn? You're TELLing HER by YOURSELF. Stupid shittenou.' Reina thought, after her eyebrow stop twitching._

"_What's the joke?"_

_The Shittenou shared grins, before happily saying; "Saturn's able to destroy the world just by her little toes, or the tap of her foot, no wonder she never come to the ball!!"_

"_And man, she must be very ugly to have her face covered by a mask!!" Zoicite added, and they're all burst out laughing._

_Reina immediately wanted to summon up her 'Silence Glaive' to silence them, or just pointing them until they begged for their lives on their knees, or using the 'Death and Reborn Revolution' so they'll obey her every wishes, but noooooooooooo, instead of doing what she wants, she couldn't help but faked laughter. She had to, since she didn't want to blow her identity up._

"_Hahaha." Reina tried to laugh as convincing as she could be._

"_Okay, I'll see you later, Kiddo."_

* * *

"Stupid Shittenou."

Rei chuckled at her future daughter's declaration.

"But, Rei-mama! At least I got a plushie! A super awesome one!"

She pulls out a dragon like purple thing from her bag.

Rei eyed the plushie and touched it gently, then smiled. "What a cool dragon. It was chosen by a person with perfect taste, I assume?"

Reina nodded vigorously.

"YEP! Rei-mama is always the BEST!" Reina said with a lopsided grin.

Rei smiled at the declaration. Although she was not too comfortable with her future, but she was pretty content that her soon-to-be daughter (although she didn't know when, nor she dared to ask) was a cheerful girl. She didn't want her to take after Minako's overly seriousness. And stubbornness.

Rei started to wonder how Minako will react if Reina told her first.

'_Probably she's going to have a heart attack.'_ Rei mused.

However, Rei's smile faded as soon as she sensed something… not very good.

'_Daimons? No… its Youmas.'_

"A youma." Rei voiced out her thoughts as she sensed the youma's aura, and she stared at Saturn, wondering what they should do.

Saturn closed her eyes before get up and staring at her palms.

"Saturn Crystal Power, Make Up."

Rei watched in awe as her friend transformed into Sailor Saturn. Actually, she couldn't watch anything since purple light blinded her as her transformation began, much like at the time when Sailor V turns into Sailor Venus. Except it's no light, but pure darkness.

The darkness faded and Sailor Saturn was revealed.

Super Sailor Saturn's choker, collar, elbow fittings of gloves, skirt and boots color were purple. Her earrings were white ringed planets with white diamonds dangling, her choker had a yellow star attached to it, her collar had one white stripe, and the center of her front bow was a violet heart. She had the regular shoulder pads with translucent parts. Her gloves were elbow length with unique elbow fittings. Her boots were knee high and laced up in the front.

"Silence Glaive!" Saturn mumbled quietly.

The awesome weapon of destruction appeared in front of her, and she gripped it with practical ease.

Sailor Saturn who stood confidently turned back to her mother with her usual expressionless face.

"So?" Sailor Saturn questioned at the still in dazed miko.

Rei immediately snapped out her daze.

Apparently, she had been too entranced by the over sized weapon.

"Bring it on! Mars Power, Make Up!"

Saturn and Mars immediately smirked at each other once they're at their senshi form.

"So, you're up to some youma kick-assing?" Mars asked; a proud smirk on her face.

Of course she has to be proud. It's a very rare occasion to be with your future daughter and having a senshi battle together.

But…

Saturn sighed.

"As much as I wanted to, it's not allowed since Her Majesty asked me not to be too close with inner senshi, but... Whatever, I'm gonna make a portal, so you won't have to run… too much."

"Huh? A portal--" Mars's mind stopped into a halt as Saturn swings her Silence Glaive and opened up a purple portal. Yeah, with no light on it. Mars gulped.

"Go on?" Saturn suggested, as she slightly playing with her front bow.

Mars hesitated.

Seeing her present mom's hesitation, Saturn smiled slightly.

It's common to have people doubting her capabilities.

One reason for her to come to the past aside from the senshi business was also to watch Venus's leadership. She was always envied her mom's nature, to be carefree yet determined at the same time. And how she wished the outer senshi could believe in her like how the inner senshi believe in their lovely leader, Venus.

Too bad the inner senshi's oh so great leader didn't know that the outer senshi's leader was her daughter.

Saturn then snapped out her musing.

"It's safe. Just be quick I can't held it too long. And you'll still need to run a bit, oh, and please say nothing about Saturn. I don't want to be against Her Majesty's order. You get it?"

Mars nodded.

"Good luck?"

Mars smirked. "Thanks." She then entered the portal.

Saturn shook her head after she closed the portal.

'_I shouldn't help the inner senshi and vice versa, but…'_ Saturn frowned. _'Somehow I got this feeling that I'll get some clues about the Heart Crystal and Small Lady's whereabouts.'_

Saturn quickly opened up another portal and stalked Mars, who was currently running to the youma's position.

"I wish we could fight together."

* * *

"Mars!" Sailor Moon exclaimed.

Venus just smiled at her more than best friend or lover, in her dream. Which meant past life.

"Mars."

"Princess." Mars faked calling Venus as princess again, but she smirked as she saw a small blush adorning the normally overly serious senshi.

"Let's go." Venus commanded, after making sure all of her blush fades.

All of the inner senshi nodded.

Saturn smiled at the interaction between the inner senshi's leader and her second in command. So their relationship wasn't so bad after all.

'_Maybe with a little or a lot of push in the correct direction, their relationship could be better than now…'_

* * *

Saturn was happily watching the inner senshi battling with the youmas. Somehow, it's so fun to watch the fights, since Saturn was able to look at the inner senshi's action and attacks. A thing she was never allowed to do, since she never sparred with the inner senshi.

Although both of her lovely moms are senshi, she never allowed watching those spars. Something along with the line of violence if she's not forgotten.

Or in this case, something that's far too mature for her to watch.

She always has known that Venus's love me chain has double use, courtesy to Uranus.

God knows what Mars and Venus were doing in their sparring session.

"Rolling Heart Vibration!"

Saturn was about to jump in glee when she saw Sailor Venus sent forth a rolling heart to damage the enemy.

'_Cool.'_ Saturn thought, over-excited.

"Burning Mandala!" Sailor Mars shouted, and Saturn almost squealed in delight.

Observing the whole fights, Saturn came into a conclusion that the inner senshi could do anything by themselves and Saturn's coming was unneeded. As usual.

'_Well, no one needs my awakening until it's too late._' She mused, scratching her chin.

* * *

At the end, Saturn did nothing but coming to The Gate of Time to accompany Sailor Pluto, while eating a pack of purple colored raspberry popcorn she took from the future Crystal palace. After being able to explain her sudden wants to eat popcorn to Sailor Pluto, who looked skeptical, of course. Since Saturn doesn't like sweet food.

"Wow, I think the fight is gonna end soon." She munched with her usual expressionless face.

Pluto rolled her eyes, but then smiled impishly.

"It looks like our princess will give them the final attack."

Saturn narrowed her eyes.

"I won't bet."

'_Not with the senshi of time, at least…'_

"Don't be too sad because you can't join them." Pluto warned, after seeing a frowning Saturn.

"Uh-huh."

"Moon Healing Escalation!!"

At this point, Saturn started to wonder why Sailor Senshi other than her has to shout to summon up their power. She often being told by The Original Sailor Saturn that shouting was definitely NOT important, but she still does it until now. Shouting gave bravery. Perhaps that's one thing the Original Saturn didn't know. Since all she had to do in the Silver Millennium was just destroying the world with no word has to be spoken.

But, Saturn Reina herself was too afraid that if she didn't shout her attack name, she could summon that power to destroy the world.

"It's a nice fight, isn't it?"

The self-proclaimed senshi of revolution nodded. "True, but their power is smaller than themselves in the past. It might be because the youmas were stronger back then."

"If you say so."

"Very well."

"………"

"………"

"Thanks for keeping me company?"

"That's my line, but you're welcome." Pluto replied, eyebrow rose slightly.

"………"

"………"

"Uh, I'll see you later?" Saturn rose from her seat, couldn't bear an awkward situation.

"I'll see you later, too." Pluto replied.

Saturn then promised Pluto that she'll come to the gate of time more often, even if she'll just sit there watching TV or just sharing cracked inside jokes. Which was only their amusing thoughts at their power of time and death.

Saturn then reopened another space portal, a skill that only she and Pluto mastered, and went back to the school.

She sighed.

Looks like a day is going to pass without too much trouble.

Thanks goodness.

Saturn immediately smirked at the things she had on her hands.

It's the outer senshi's talismans.

The Space Sword and the Deep Aqua Mirror. Of course she couldn't get Pluto's Garnet Orb, but… It's enough for her plan.

Saturn smirked evilly, already planning to set Rei up with Minako… with the help of the talismans.

Although the main goal of the talisman is to summon her so she could "solve" the problem by destroying the world, but… Having fun a bit is allowed, right?

"Just wait; Rei-mama and Minako-momma."

* * *

Omake!

If Reina is telling Minako that she's her future daughter…

Minako: What do you want to tell me, Saturn?

Reina: (takes deep breath) Minako-momma, I'm your daughter!!!!!

Minako: (thinks about a certain line from Star wars and began to laugh)

Reina: ……… Silence Glaive.

Minako: (stops laughing) …Hey, why did you summon up silence glaive?

Reina: (murderous aura) In one minute, go kiss Rei-mama senseless or I'll kill you. Your choice.

Rei walks in.

Rei: Hey, Saturn, Venus—huh?

(Minako immediately jumps and starts to kiss Rei with vigor.)

Rei: Hmmfh… Hmmmph!

Reina: Much better. (leaves the room)

* * *

A/n: Hahahaha. I make the outer's appearances! Yep, Pluto and Saturn. And in this case, Saturn is Mars and Venus's child, not Uranus and Neptune's since I wanted the fic to be more centered to their relationship, and since the outers and PGSM… sigh

Anyway, the future Minako's personality is more like at her manga side, sweet and bubbly blonde. All right.

I can't imagine having Minako at Rei's position. She already had too much to think, and the fact that she has/will have a daughter probably stressed her more. ;)

Just for remainder, Sailor Saturn's uniform is different from the other senshi, but her Super Senshi mode is basically the same from the other senshis.

Oh, and the talisman! w00T! Read n Review!


End file.
